Because You are not Mine English Version
by pijar.religia
Summary: A case forced Shinichi to wait for Ran as she had done for him before. However, during the waiting, Shiho also continued to accompany him with understanding. When Ran returned, will he live with Ran, or would he realize Shiho's presence? RnR pleaaase
1. Ch 1 White Hallway

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Detective Conan. Characters are belong to Gosho Aoyama

**Part 1**

**White Hallway**

The hospital hallway was so quite. The white wall was not seemed to be gentle to the people around. The seats that leaned on the wall was empty, nobody sits on them. They all stood up, some of them stare hesitantly to the operation room's door at the end of the hallway. Some of them bent their head down, while taking a deep breath.

"Kudo-kun…" the woman said softly. One of her hands touched Shinichi's shoulder slowly. They stood near the door that has not been opened for some time. Shinichi didn't answer the woman's voice; he just bent his head deeply, trying to calm down his heart.

Seeing Shinichi that did not recognize herself, the woman took off her hand from Shinichi's shoulder. She looked at his face, then the other faces that had the same expression with Shinichi. All of them; Eri, Kogoro, Agasa, even the polices that always ready in doing their duties. That woman took a deep breath, tried to clear her mind. She really knew that in a situation like this, many people will be panicked and cannot think logically. Even for a Shinichi Kudo, indeed he cannot solve the simplest puzzle in a time like this.

But, the more she tried to clear her mind, the more she realized that even a logical thinking would not do anything in a time like this.

The woman stared again at Shinichi's face from the corner of her eyes and now she could saw Shinichi clenched his right fist tightly. Shinichi closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, as if he felt a really great pain, the same when his body was shrinking or coming back to normal. No, even more than that. He truly remembered how the things happened clearly. Dark night, abused old building, stuffy room even the cold wall and floor, and all of the people who witnessed that terrible night.

They hid behind the wall, doors, or stairs landings. Some of them were out of the building and hid in the basement or parking area, or behind the trees' shadows. They were seeking for chances to beat one another, looking for enemy's shadows on their own shadows. Their eyes and ears were optimally functioned so they can still hear and see well at least until the next day. They all held their own weapon; revolver, gun, or rifle. Their grey cells had been set to suspicious sound and voices so they can directly turn and attack for their survival.

But, sometimes the vigilance can attack their selves.

Shinichi could clearly remember how he had heard the steps behind his back and saw something horrifying when he turned his back.

"Ran…"

Before him, stood a man that he had been chased for a long time, a figure that always made his heart beat two times faster. Yes, that silver long hair and that tall posture…Gin! His right hand grip Ran's neck, no almost strangle her. While his dangerous left hand held a gun that had shot many bullets to take human's lives to Ran's temple. Shinichi saw Ran's hands that had been tied with rope. He could see traces of rope friction that make her wrist scratched and bleed, although they are not bad. Seeing those things, Shinichi could feel his blood boiled and flared up. He just wanted to fire his gun to the cold blooded murderer's head that was standing before him, only if he did not remember the gun's point that stuck beside his childhood friend's temple.

"Release her, Gin…" said Shinichi with his trembling voice because of pushing his temper down. _Relax, Shinichi, don't do anything reckless_…

"Huh, if I release her now, then what's the point for me to have difficulties in catching her before?" answered Gin with his cold tone as usual.

"Shin-ukh!" Gin tightened his stranglehold on Ran's neck.

"Don't dare you harm her!" shouted Shinichi while running forward for some steps.

"Come for more steps, you will say good bye to your girlfriend soon," Gin triggered his gun and push the gun's point to Ran's temple.

_Ran!_

"What do you want!?" shouted Shinichi.

"Not need to shout. Easy, just pull back all of your troops that you brought here and we will finish this peacefully, although I really don't like this kind of coward action."

"You have done the coward things since the beginning, so why troubled to do it now?"

"You would better watch your mouth if you still want to meet your sweetheart. Now, throw your gun away," ordered Gin with terrifying smile. Shinichi didn't move a little, he still stared into Gin's eyes with hatred.

"Throw it away!" snapped Gin. At last, Shinichi put down his hands and threw his gun away.

"Now, take your transceiver that is in your pocket, and ask your troops to retreat."

"Don't, Shinichi…" groaned Ran behind Gin's gripping.

"Now!"

Slowly, Shinichi clutched his blazer's pocket and put out a transceiver. He put the transceiver near his mouth and pushed a button.

"It is Shinichi, plan replaced…" said Shinichi with his tone down.

Gin smiled widely.

"Retreat—"

BANG!!

A gun was thrown on the air and blood dripped on the floor.

"Get away, RAN!!" shouted Shinichi. Confused Ran, did not understand for what is going on, realized that the man who had been restrained her, now was bending his head down with one of his hand bleeding. She went away from the place that almost been her graveyard.

"Damn detective brat…" groaned Gin angrily still holding his left hand that had been badly injured and bleed.

"—Repeat, don't let anyone retreat! Take them all!!" Shinichi insisted then turned off and put his transceiver in his pocket.

"Huh, I don't even think you can move that fast…" now Gin was trying to make his self stand upright. His left hand was still bleeding.

"Yes, I am training hard to prepare for this kind of situation."

"Hoo, so you have considered everything that seems to be happened?"

"Better than talking about that, how about surrender yourself, Gin? I am sure that all of your partners have been secured downstairs…"

"Don't even try to ignore me. You are not God that can predict all things, even how great you are…"

"What?"

"—Die..!"

"KUDO-KUN!!"

BANG!!

**To be Continued**


	2. Ch 2 Astonishment

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Detective Conan. Characters are belong to Gosho Aoyama

**Part 2**

**Astonishment**

"KUDO-KUN!!"

BANG!!

The gunshot jerked Shinichi and he could feel his body falling hard to the side with the lost of balance. He closed his eyes, trying to hold back the pain in his body, but…not, he did not feel anything! His body did not ache at all, except the pain of falling. But, that's not it! He did not feel the pain of being shot by a bullet. Instead, he felt something fall and hold on his body. Shinichi opened his eyes quickly, and he saw the familiar brown reddish color before his eyes. He tried to remember the voice calling him earlier. _That voice…_

"Haibara…" Shinichi took her arms without even get up. He just could not forget his shocked because of the sudden incident that happened so fast.

"How many times I have told you," the woman raised her head slowly. "…call me Shiho." Shinichi saw the faint smile before his face.

Shinichi just wanted to get up and support Shiho's body up from his body when a 'click' sound was heard behind Shiho's head. Shinichi raised his head and saw the man who has shot the gun just some minutes ago.

"Vodka!?"

"Enough for the lovey-dovey scene…Sherry, I didn't thought that you would throw yourself to safe this detective brat. Where were you that time? I didn't even saw you at all," said Vodka still pointing his gun to Shiho's head.

"Heh, I just happened to be outside the room when I saw you from the mirror at the corner of this room. I saw you were pointing out your gun to Shinichi's head…Fortunately, the mirror is big enough for me to see everything clearly enough," answered Shiho with her usual cold tone before she moaned softly and held her right arm. Shinichi who realized that, threw his gaze immediately to Shiho's arm. He saw the brown blazer that Shiho wore had been holed and blood come from inside. He just realized that his hand holding Shiho's arm had been reddened as well because of her fresh blood.

"Haibara, you…" Shinichi loosened his grip on Shiho's arm, didn't mean to make her feeling more pain.

"So, my shot was not fully in vain after all," Vodka said mockingly. Shinichi raised his head again and saw Vodka's face that really made him sick.

"Vodka, you should make a hole in this traitor's head," a voice neared from Shinichi's back, followed by sound of low heel shoes that he usually wore. Shinichi turned his head and saw Gin walked toward him.

"Sorry, Bro, it was not this woman that I targeted earlier."

"Don't worry, because it is me—," Gin pointed out his gun to Shinichi's head and smiled cynically, "—who will riddle her head and that of this snot-nosed detective."

Gin pulled the gun's trigger slowly, as seemed that he really enjoy these moments. Moments when he can clearly saw the fear and hatred fully reflected on people eyes that the lives he will soon finished. He felt the joy from his heart, as he wanted to laugh out loud. Yes, although they are the last people that he will kill, but for him it does not make any matters. He is the angel that can replace death with personal happiness, although it means that he should die too.

Shinichi held the arms of woman sitting before him tightly. He pulled his partner's body into his embrace. But, his eyes still stared at Gin, seeing him with hatred and confusion. He realized that he cannot run anymore. Trapped in a situation like this, is really driving him mad. If he just could reach the gun laid beside him and fire it towards Gin whose position was nearer to him than Vodka, then it will be easily handed. But, not when a gun stuck behind Shiho's head. He was sure that just when he would reach the gun, then it would be the end for the woman he embraced, though how fast he would do it.

Shinichi closed his eyes and bowed his head. He hated to know that he is going to lose, but he hated it more when it comes to hurt somebody else. _Ran, Haibara, if only…_

BANG!!

He could guess it, the shot was not coming from his back, but from the back of woman sat before him and he could feel the body in his embrace weakened.

_It is my turn…_

But, he didn't feel anything. On the contrary, he heard something had fallen. Soon, Shinichi opened his eyes, assure for things are going on. And there, he saw Vodka had already fallen with one shot exactly in his head. Shinichi quickly paid his attention to Shiho who had closed her eyes. He took one of her wrists and he still could feel the pulse from it.

_Who's that!?_

"Who's there!?" yelled Gin. He pointed his gun through the room, seeking for someone who already beaten his loyal partner.

Not long after that, sound of steps was heard, clearer and clearer. Shinichi and Gin turned their head at the same time to the direction of door in the end of the room. Someone that they even not supposed to be there was coming.

"You-," whispered Shinichi.

"—Vermouth?" Gin said the name in an almost inaudible voice. Vermouth, wearing her black cat suit, smiled softly. One of her hands held a gun, and behind her back Shinichi and Gin could see the person who had just left the room earlier.

"Ran!" Shinichi called the girl with a loud voice.

"Shinichi!" she ran towards Shinichi, leaving Vermouth's figure behind.

"W, what was going on? What have you done, Ran?! Why is she here with you?!" Shinichi asked in a row with a very worried face.

"I-I met her when I was trying to run away. She asked me to show her where you are…and I could not run because she threatened me with her gun," Ran explained with her trembling voice. Shinichi stared at Ran viscidly, he just could not understand with what just happened.

"Sorry, Angel," Vermouth walked some steps forward and stopped exactly on Ran's side who has knelt near Shinichi. "I didn't mean to scare you, because if I did not do so, then you would not show me his place."

Vermouth turned her head and looking at a body inside Shinichi's embrace. "Be grateful, Cool guy…I have saved Sherry's life."

"—Vermouth, what have you done?" Gin asked with his cold expression, although his eyes showed untrusting clearly. He downed his hand holding a gun. "Seems like you started to go insane…"

"Since the beginning, we were both insane, Gin," Vermouth answered. "The truth is, nothing is sane in this world."

"What do you mean doing all of these? Show yourself and killed Vodka…what is it in your head that full with secrets?"

"Nothing, I just did what I should do, because I am a person that know her debt," Vermouth take some steps forward. The night air that passed through the windows which do not have any glasses with them blowing her beautiful smooth blond hair. "Our time is over, Gin. I think that it is time to finish all."

"What do you want?" Gin asked, tried to endure his anger. He had got sick with the behavior of this woman that full with secret.

"Let's say…" Vermouth took out something from her black suit's pocket, a handkerchief that already worn out.

"That is-!" Ran exclaimed, seeing something familiar to her held by Vermouth.

"Sorry, Angel, I'll borrow it for a while—," she said without turning her head. "—I'll return it as soon as everything's allright."

"One on one," Vermouth said with high confidence. "When this handkerchief touch the floor, then it will be the time for shooting. How is that? Fair, isn't it?"

"I don't understand the way you think," Gin raised his gun, followed by Vermouth release the handkerchief from her thumb and finger.

"One-,"

"But, if that is your wish…"

"—Two,"

"…I will grant it conveniently," Gin smiled widely.

"—Three..!"

"…Vermouth!"

**To be Continued**

**Writer's note: **Aah, chapter 2 finished…but I think the theme is a little diverged, it comes to action more than I have planned, hahaha XD

I hope chapter 3 will have more romance scenes…I will try it :gomenne:

Actually, I have ever confused earlier whether I will use Vermouth or Akai in this scene. But, after I thought it quite sometimes, I think that the story will have more emotions if I put Vermouth in it. So, that's it.

Besides, actually I wanted to add 'BANG!' again in the end of this chapter. But, it was canceled. Two chapters with 'BANG!" in the end, I think it will be horrible XD

Thank you for reading this chapter. I will wait for your review..arigatou gozaimasu~


	3. Ch 3 Understanding

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Detective Conan. Characters belong to Gosho Aoyama**

**Part 3**

**Understanding**

"Are you okay?" Vermouth asked as she approached the three persons who sat silently in the room.

"I-I am fine," Ran said, holding her raw wrists. "Just a little blisters ... but if Shinichi and-," Ran did not continue. She noticed that Shinichi was still silent, without answering the question Vermouth just asked.

"Cool guy?" Vermouth turned her attention to the young detective who was looking at a body lying a few feet away. It seemed he did still not believe of what had just happened. How these things happened only in a short time and cannot be predicted, including the death of someone who has always haunted his life and a lot of people. Yes, the silver-haired man was lying there with a gun that was still loyal to accompany him to the end in his left hand which is now not able to move again. Fresh blood flew from his left chest and changing his beautiful silver hair became red. "Hey, Cool guy, are you and that girl alright?"

Shinichi came out of his reverie and find Vermouth holding a gun against his forehead.

"Are you planning to kill all of the people here?" said Shinichi trying to stay calm. Vermouth smiled as a response to Shinichi and put the gun away from him.

"Relax," Vermouth keep the gun in the holster attached to her waist. "I do not have the intention at all to make you follow Gin. Besides, I've said before, I know my debts."

"But why ...?" Ran asked hesitantly. "Why did you kill your own partner?"

"He's not my partner," Vermouth replied coldly. "From the beginning we were only staying in the same world. There is no reason for me to let him live or die, but I cannot see him threatening the lives of people who had saved me. "

"Is that all? Are you sure you do not have any other intentions, "said Shinichi, looking into Vermouth's eyes sharply.

"That's your right to believe or not. But, from the beginning I did not like Gin's ways which are too harsh. Moreover, he always doubted my actions that he said full with secrets."

"But, with what you're doing right now, it's not impossible that you might be killed by the organization, is it?"

"I did all the things consciously and with calculation, you should know that. Also, I do not intend to die and bear the guilt all alone. I'm not a fool who would die to protect the organization that was nearly falling."

"What do you mean?" asked Shinichi, did not understand Vermouth's direction of talking.

"Sooner or later, this organization will fall and there will be no one who is going to protect this dangerous organization. All of our activities will be stopped gradually or directly, and I'm sure the power that we have built until now will be nothing compared to all the forces that will fight us. That's why I think there is no reason to keep it any longer."

"Then, what about your leader?" Shinichi asked again doubtfully.

"There's nothing to worry about. If his people were not able to move slightly longer, then he would not do anything. He was an old man who is weak and helpless, although I admit he has a power that makes many people loyal to him, including me. Oh, yes, by the way," Vermouth turned her attention to the woman who was in Shinichi's arms."What about Sherry? She's not dead, right? "

"Relax," the body in Shinichi's arms suddenly answered. "I am stubborn enough to give up and die." Hearing her voice, at once the three men turned their heads.

"Hoo," Vermouth mumbled, smiling faintly. "Be grateful to me because your head is not hollow."

"Of course, I'll say it in a more normal circumstance than now," Shiho said with a smile with a sense of relief while trying to support herself from Shinichi's arms. "... Yes, when all-,"

"SHARON, LOOK OUT!"

Vermouth felt someone pushing her back with a very loud sound followed by a gunshot. She closed her eyes, and then her body and the body of someone who pushed her were thrown a few meters back. Feeling pain in her back, Vermouth immediately opened her eyes and saw someone had been lying on top of her. Blood flew and wet the black suit she wore. Without thinking, Vermouth immediately took the gun in her pocket that saved in her waist and pointed it at the silver-haired man who is holding a gun with the remnants of his strength.

The operating room door was opened, making all the people who were there immediately ran to a doctor who had just come out of it. A gurney was putted out and wheeled out by two nurses. Eri, Kogoro, and Miwako followed the train, stared at the face lying there. Shinichi who had been merely bowed as he leaned on the wall near the door of the operating room, decided to make sure everything is fine to the doctor who was standing in front of him first.

"Doctor, how is she?" Shinichi asked, trying to stay calm.

"Kudo-san, the bullets were fired into her left back and penetrated on the heart. We've pulled out the bullet and did surgery to close the wound in her heart. However, the situation was critical and she lost a lot of blood. We've tried to stop the bleeding. But, so far she has not been in a safe condition and her condition must be monitored. Although the chance of survival is very small, but we'll keep trying."

"How big is the chance to survive and return to normal?" Shinichi did not want to ask 'how small' because he did not want to be pessimistic at the moment.

"When viewed from a medical condition, the chances are only about twenty to thirty percent. Right now everything depends on the patient's own desire to survive." The doctor's answer made him flinch. _Thirty percent!?_

"Doctor, is not there anything can be done?" Shinichi asked again in a trembling voice.

"Kudo-san, the bullet wound the heart valves and make the clean blood and dirty blood mixed. In these circumstances, a person usually will not last long and could have died immediately while not yet taken to the hospital. However, she could survive until now has been very good. The doctors will always monitor and provide the best care for her, so we beg your trust," the doctor explained. He was so used to dealing with colleagues of the patients who have a very big concern.

Shinichi silent for a moment. He tried to digest all the doctor's words to him. However, for some reason he felt very difficult to think. As if all the words which entered into his ears were reflected back and did not get into his brain that he usually count on. He then took a deep breath and looked at the doctor's eyes, trying to show his confidence from it.

_I'll ask him again after I felt better..._

"All right, then I beg for your help," Shinichi said as he bowed his head. The doctor responded by nodding his head slowly and turned his attention to the woman standing next to Shinichi earlier. The doctor noticed the bandage that wrapped her right arm.

"What about your injuries, Miyano-san?" asked the doctor, smiling.

The woman who called Miyano smiled before saying, "Ah, it feels better. No problem, though maybe I will find it hard to hold the goods in the next few days. Thank you for your attention."

"That's good... well then, if you'll excuse me," the doctor nodded his head slowly and left Shinichi and Shiho. Shiho responded with a smile and then slowly turned her attention to the man at her side after the doctor had already gone pretty far away from them.

"You do not want to see her?" Shiho asked carefully, trying not to make Shinichi feel more worried again. Shinichi shook his head slowly.

"Maybe later, let aunt and uncle see her first. I think they are more worried than me. Moreover, there is something that I still want to do," Shinichi answered without seeing Shiho's face. He started to leave Shiho with slow steps.

"Kudo-kun ..."

"Get some rest," Shinichi said, without turning around. "I do not want professor worried about you more than this." Shinichi walked without turning back a bit. Shiho just looked at his cold back with feelings of anxiety. She could see the anxiety and worry from his voice that sounded cold and arrogant as usual. She also could see the helplessness and regret in his faint eyes that always stared blankly. How does a person's pain can make other people feel so much pain, how powerless a person makes other people can no longer think clearly? Are these things in Shinichi's mind now? If that's what he thought and felt, it is difficult for her to understand because she never experienced the same thing. She also will find it hard to help Shinichi to calm his mind because she herself did not understand what the anxiety is like. She will not be able to help him, unless she can equate this situation with when she lost her sister forever...

**To be continued**


	4. Ch 4 Guilt

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Detective Conan. Characters belong to Gosho Aoyama**

**  
Part 4**

**Guilt**

The strawberry blonde woman was walking on the hospital corridors quietly. The air around was cold. Of course, it has entered the beginning of winter and she was not wearing her sweater. She could even see her own breath vapor. She tried to warm her body by hugging herself and quickened her pace. Yes, she had not had time to take her sweater for rushing out of the room where she was treated, when she woke up and found detective Sato with her.

_"...Detective Sato?" Shiho said in a still weak voice._

_"Thanks God, you're awake," the woman who was in her early twenties, smiling with relief._

_"This is..." Shiho looked at the white ceiling of the room and noticed something that twisted his right arm. "...in the hospital?"_

_Detective Sato nodded slowly. "You got shot and were unconscious. Fortunately, you're not seriously injured."_

_"What about the others? Kudo-kun? Mouri-san?" She suddenly remembered the shot that made Vermouth and Ran was thrown several feet into the rear. Hearing the question, Sato looked thoughtful for a moment before answering her question._

_"Kudo-kun is fine...but Ran..." her voice was muffled because she was no longer able to continue her own answer. Shiho was surprised to hear that answer, her eyes opened widely and both lips opened slightly. She thought back to the shot. Yes, the shot was directed by Gin to Vermouth, but Ran noticed it and threw herself to save Vermouth. Shiho felt she was not useful because she has allowed an outsider, who was not involved, became a victim in this incident. She closed her eyes and clenched her hands tightly._

_"Where are they now?" Shiho said, staring at the detective's eyes intently._

_"Kudo-kun and the others were waiting for Ran in front of operating room. I was asked for-," Sato had not finished her words when Shiho moved from her bed to the door of the room._

_"Miyano-san!" Said Sato stood from her seat. "Where do you want to go?" Sato rushed to Shiho who had opened the door, grabbing one of her hands quickly._

_"The operating room, I could not just stay here," she replied coldly as she pushed Sato's hand that held her arm. Sato jumped and could not answer anything. Shiho left her inpatient ward and walked briskly toward the operating room. She could not remain silent to let her get hurt and even die. It was enough for her to disrupt the lives of many people, and she did not want to disrupt anything more. She cannot allow innocent people to die... and she could not let Kudo lose important things in his life for the second time..._

Shiho stopped right in front of the door of the ICU, still clenched her hands in front of her chest. Actually she could have gone back to her room briefly to retrieve her coat, because from the beginning she was not the one who put up with such a low temperature, but somehow her feet leading her steps toward this place. She wanted to make sure everything is okay and she was able to ignore this cold for a while.

She reached for the doorknob slowly. The doorknob feels colder than the cold biting her body. She hesitated for a moment to turn the knob and only bowed silently. Some nurses who were walking on the hospital corridors watched her with curiosity, noticing that she did not move from her place. She closed her eyes when Shinichi's face that full of regret and fear appeared on her mind. She had never seen that face before, a cold face and empty view, as if he no longer has a common sense.

The doorknob turned and the door opened slowly. From the door's side that was not yet fully opened, Shiho could see the weak Ran lying on the bed. However, she could not see other people who were in the room. She pushed the door slowly, trying not to make noise, and this time she saw it more clearly. She saw Lawyer Eri was holding her daughter's hand tightly as she kept crying. Her glasses had fogged because of tears. Her face, which is commonly seen cold and hard, now looks so vulnerable and sad. Behind her, Detective Kogoro stood, holding his wife's shoulder. Many times he tried to calm her by stroking her shoulder softly or whispered something in her ear. Eri who was upset to see her daughter was helpless, as if ignoring her husband's efforts trying to calm her down, constantly called Ran's name with her voice that hoarse from crying like a broken record.

Shiho took a deep breath, bringing herself to enter the room. Kogoro and Eri turned, looked at the stranger's face at once familiar to them.

"Sorry," Shiho said in a voice almost choked. "...I just wanted to see how Mouri-san is doing."

"You..." Kogoro said doubtfully.

"Sorry, I've never introduced myself properly before...I am Shiho Miyano..."

"You're the detective police?" asked Eri. She wiped the tears that had rolled down her cheeks and took off her glasses, trying to see more clearly the face of a young woman who stood at the end of the room.

"No...you can say that I was Kudo's partner in investigating the same case."

"So you know about the organization? You know about the person who hurt Ran?" Kogoro asked in a voice that began to rise. Shiho nodded slowly.

"Then, please tell us!" said Eri as she stood from her seat. "What has really happened to Ran?"  
Shiho took a slow breath and looked at the parents' eyes that looked very worried. "I'm afraid I cannot tell you all now. There are still many uncertain things and I do not want to involve more people."

"You could say that while our children are on the verge of death!?" Kogoro snapped. Eri holding her husband who had nearly took a few steps forward.

"What happened to your daughter is also my responsibility. I still do not get the news if the organization had been dropped or not, so I did not dare to take risks to tell you and add the list of people who must be destroyed by them. When it's over, I would explain everything," said Shiho trying to convince the two men. "As I said before, I'm here just wanted to see how Mouri-san is doing."

Eri looked at her daughter who had not regained consciousness. "You know our daughter?"

"Yes... more or less...she's like...my sister..." Shiho said as she bowed her head.

"Your sister?" Kogoro said.

"Yes, my sister...she was also murdered by the organization," Shiho said as she took a few steps. She walked toward the bed where Ran is lying. Eri and Kogoro slid a few steps and now the three of them stood side by side. "Mouri-san is very similar to my sister... so I do not want the same thing happened to her."

"Miyano-sa-,"

"RAN!!" voice of a young woman entered the room and the three persons found Sonoko was already in and ran to where Ran is lying.

"Sonoko..." Eri said in a choked voice as she was a little surprised. Shiho walked a few steps behind, giving space for the girl to stand beside Ran's bed.

"Ran, Ran, Ran!!" Sonoko called repeatedly while holding both Ran's shoulders. "Ran, wake up, Ran! Please wake up! "

"Sonoko-san ..."

Sonoko turned his attention to Eri who was looking at her with watery eyes. "Auntie, what's happening with Ran? Why did she not answer me?"

Eri walked over and grabbed the both of Sonoko's trembling shoulders and then stroke it gently.

"Calm down, Sonoko...Ran only has not regained consciousness, she would get up, calm down..."

"How can I calm down!!? Ran is the best friend that I ever had, if anything happens to her...!" Sonoko's eyes found a strange-looking woman nearby.

"You...who are you?" said Sonoko with glazed eyes. Confusion reflected clearly in her eyes.

"I-,"

"I know! You made Ran into this, right? Right!?" Sonoko grabbed Shiho's no collar cloth with both hands. She looked at the eyes of the woman who is a few inches taller than her with great anger.

"Sonoko, calm down!" Kogoro tried to calm the girl as he trying to remove her hands that tugging Shiho's cloth. "Miyano-san is not the person who hurt Ran! She's here just to see Ran!"  
Sonoko let her hands that now had been achieved by Kogoro, but her eyes that are already red from crying, kept staring Shiho fiercely.

"Then, who? If it was not this woman, then who? What is this foreigner doing here??" Sonoko trying to free her hand from Kogoro. Now, she approached Eri and held both of the woman's late thirties-old arms. "Who has hurt Ran, Auntie? I'll look for him and make him through the same thing as Ran!"

Listening to Sonoko, Eri was not able to answer anything. She could only see her face with eyes that have been wet once again. The face before her looked so sad, her eyes were wet and her cheeks had swollen with tears. Her hands constantly tugged at her sleeve, asking her to tell who actually has hurt Ran. Eri closed her eyes and put her hand on the back of trembling Sonoko. Eri rubbed her back gently to calm her down. Sonoko, who was in Eri's arms, burying her head as she continued to cry.

Seeing that, Shiho knew that she was not supposed to be in this place now.

"I will excuse myself..." she said quietly before she came out through the door that is still open. She closed the door behind her and intended to go from there. However, Sonoko words that had been directed to her made her stop.

_"I know! You made Ran into this, right? Right!?"_

Shiho felt her legs weak and she leaned her body on the door behind her. She bowed her head and she could hear Sonoko's sobs behind the door faintly. Sonoko words pierced her heart and disrupt her mind so bad.

_Yes, if I was not there, then Mouri-san will not suffer like this..._

Shiho was trying to re-establish herself and moved from there, when she found one of the most important people in her life had been standing there, looking at her with sad and worried eyes.

"Ai-kun..." the fat man called her name softly. "...I cannot find you in your room when I found a few nurses who said seeing a woman with reddish brown hair was standing in front of the ICU... I immediately knew that-," Professor Agasa had not continued his words when Shiho has embraced him so tightly. Shiho buried her head in professor's chest and trying to bear the pain she felt. She fought back tears that had welled in her eyes so they would not fall and wet professor's clothes. However, she could not hide her trembling body beneath the arms. _I'm the one who hurt her, not Gin...not anyone else..._

"Ai-kun ..."

"Excuse me, professor... let me be like this for a while ..."

_I'm the one who should lay helpless in that place...not her..._

**To be continued**


End file.
